


The One With the Observation

by pan_dora



Series: The One With the Steo One-Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, I don't know how to tag this, Kinda Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Steo, Stiles/Theo - Freeform, dialogue prompt based, i guess, what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_dora/pseuds/pan_dora
Summary: Another quiet laugh. It’s an addictive sound. So soft but still so Theo. It sent a wave of pleasant tingles down his back. “I’d be jealous,” he whispered brushing his lips over the crook of his neck up to his jaw, “if someone looked at you that way.” The words were painted against his skin by gentle lips and a warm breath.





	The One With the Observation

“You didn’t see it, did you?”

Theo draped himself over Stiles’ body, slipping easily between his legs. “See what?” The smirk was audible in his voice, amusement clinging to every syllable. Stiles heard that just as much as Theo noted the annoyance in his tone. They might not have this odd affair for long – a month in five days, not that he counted – but they certainly knew each other better than some people after a year.

“The way Tracy looks at you.” Stiles moved his skateboard back and forth with his left foot, the wheel's sound the only additional noise in the late evening. He probably should go home soon. But his father was working the nightshift anyway and if he called him, he’d do it on his mobile phone. Stiles might as well stay here for a while longer.

Theo propped himself onto his forearms, shifting his weight off him. Mostly, at least. “Looks at me?” He asked pressing a finger against Stiles' temple to turn his head so that his eyes were on him instead of the snapback he’d stolen him a while ago. The smirk was there, as was an inquiringly raised brow. His maybe boyfriend, maybe friend with benefits, most likely booty call – they probably should sort out what they were exactly at some point, if only to prevent any confusion – seemed like he wanted to add something else but decided against it in the end.

“Like you’re everything she wants,  _needs_  in this world.”

A soundless chuckle vibrated in his chest as Theo ducked down to seal their lips. Stiles’ free hand came up to fist the short strands. The kiss was fleetingly interrupted by a content hum. A moment later, Theo slipped his tongue past Stiles’ parted lips with a certain sense of determination. There were only two reasons for this sort of kiss. He either attempted to prove something or he was simply horny.

“Do I detect jealousy?”

Stiles pinched his ear. “Just an observation.”

“A jealous observation,” Theo mocked pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“And I’m in a position to  _be_  jealous?” Stiles asked propping himself up on his elbows. Jealousy didn’t usually belong in his repertoire of emotions. He already had Theo, they hadn’t stated they were exclusive and it’s not like Theo reciprocated any of Tracy’s flirting. Also, his current behaviour displayed pretty clearly that he enjoyed Stiles’ company.  _A lot_. “I’m just telling you, so you don’t give her false hope.” He didn’t like her much, but that didn’t necessarily mean he wanted to crush her heart. Unless she tried to break his nose again. Then things would take a turn for the worse.

Theo smirked. “That sounds a lot like jealousy to me.”

Stiles pressed a hand to his face and pushed the chimera off. “God, you're sickeningly in love with yourself.”

Theo laughed but didn’t deny the statement. Instead he waited until Stiles had swung his legs over the edge of the halfpipe before he wrapped his arms around his middle. In all honesty, the guy stuck to him like glue the second they were alone. It’s not as much annoying as it was surprising. In front of other people, Theo acted like he was this grand bad boy when in truth he simply wanted someone at his side, someone who saw the rotten shit that’s his character and liked him anyway. Stiles still couldn’t tell what had possessed him to do just that; perhaps because Theo had never judged him for his mistakes either and took him the way he was too.

“And you’re attracted to me anyway.” Theo’s fingers ghosted over his arm.

Stiles put his free hand on Theo’s thigh following the seam of his jeans. “Lack of judgement.”

Another quiet laugh. It’s an addictive sound. So soft but still so Theo. It sent a wave of pleasant tingles down his back. “I’d be jealous,” he whispered brushing his lips over the crook of his neck up to his jaw, “if someone looked at you that way.” The words were painted against his skin by gentle lips and a warm breath.

Stiles melted against him, sighing when Theo curled his hand loosely around his throat, fingers against his jawline to move his head this way or that. For now, Stiles rested his head on his shoulder giving him more leeway to work on his neck. Theo’s other hand moved to the inside of his thigh. The intent was clear, had been ever since he’d draped himself over him. They already had fucked twice today. But Theo was insatiable. He was the textbook definition of horny.

A gasp left his lips as he sucked on his skin. Stiles tightened his grip on Theo’s knee, nails digging into the fabric of his jeans. The best kind of heat travelled down to his groin and he shifted, pressed a little closer to the body behind him.

“Nobody should look at my boyfriend like that,” Theo continued kissing his shoulder before tugging his hoodie back over the marked spot. “It wouldn’t end well.”

Stiles had the hardest time to control the smile on his face, to force it away. “Boyfriend, huh?” Now that it’s cleared up, it’s hard to deny the butterflies in his stomach.

“Naturally,” Theo replied kissing a trail up to his jaw. “What did you think?”

Stiles didn't answer immediately, instead waited as Theo used the fingers at his jaw to tilt his head for better access to his mouth. He tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth before using his tongue to make up for the treatment. Stiles dropped the snapback next to their legs and grabbed the hand travelling up his thigh, preventing it from reaching its intended goal.

“I leaned towards booty call.” It was probably the least romantic thing to whisper against someone’s lips. The words reached their desired effect anyway.

Theo pulled back with furrowed brows. “What? Why?” Oh, someone sounded thoroughly insulted.

“Because all we do is have sex when we see each other alone.” Stiles tapped his index finger against Theo’s cheekbone. “And while that’s all nice, I wouldn’t mind a real date for a change.” With a smile, he leaned over to press his lips to Theo's jaw, lingered there for a moment before pulling back with a quirked brow. “You know, like a couple.”

Theo kissed him, quickly and softly, his mood back in the green. “What kind of date do you have in mind?”

Stiles hummed. “Dunno, since we're already here, we could skateboard a little. You could try to impress me by cheating with your supernatural abilities,” he suggested leaning his head back against Theo’s shoulder to look up at the clear night sky. “Or we could sit here for a while, enjoy each other’s company and maybe, just maybe talk, you know, to get to know each other.”

“Because we don’t already?”

Stiles pinched Theo’s thigh. “You're such a creep, dude.”

“Okay, now that you know I’m your boyfriend, stop calling me dude.”

“Never,” Stiles replied laughing quietly as Theo poked him in the side. “Later,” he continued closing his eyes as Theo propped his chin on his shoulder, “you could bring me home and we make out in front of your truck, so my curious neighbour has something to talk about with her obnoxious friends. Then you park the car somewhere nosy Nancy can’t see and come in through the window. If you behave really well, maybe I’ll show you my gratitude.”

Theo barked out a laugh, a sound which caused Stiles’ heart to flutter. Happy Theo was an amazing Theo; and it’s a Theo only he knew, only he was allowed to see. That alone felt fucking incredible. Would it be selfish if he never wanted that to change? Because he kind of wanted to have this particular Theo all for himself.

“Or I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven and take you to that Korean place out of town you want to try out.”

Stiles blinked his eyes open, then squinted at Theo. “Did I tell you about that?” If so, he certainly couldn’t remember.

“I overheard you talking to Lydia at school.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Of course, you did.”

Theo chuckled. “But,” he said, his grin yielding mock-seriousness, “I remembered. That should count for something.”

Stiles smiled. “It does.” It really did, and he was pretty sure Theo would remember everything he would ever tell him because that’s just how he was; a giant asshole on the outside and a bit too obsessed with impressing Stiles on the inside. Not that he wanted to complain, however, it needed to keep a healthy degree, and he was more than aware that Theo was going to overdo it eventually. “So, partner-“ He laughed as the chimera scoffed exaggeratedly- “how about we go on both dates? In case the supernatural decides to screw us over.  _Again_.”

Theo huffed out a breath. “You just want your neighbour to watch us make out next to my truck.”

“I might want my neighbour to watch us make out next to your truck.”

“I could lift you on the hood.” A peck on his jaw, lips curved upwards into a smile. “Get between your legs. Maybe that gets her going.”

“It definitively makes for a rumour scandalous enough to be carried to the police station,” Stiles agreed turning his head to grin at Theo. Ever since Scott became the dutiful alpha, he had stopped helping him appalling his neighbour. Stiles remembered how they’d gotten ice-cream every time she’d been shocked by the simplest thing like climbing a tree without the sheriff watching. “Dad'll laugh his ass off – until he realises it did happen and that it happened with you.” He laughed quietly as Theo pretended to sulk at the comment. “Come on, date time. Impress me with your mad skateboard skills.”

Theo jumped up and helped Stiles to his feet. “Only if you’ll admit that you’re at least a little bit jealous Tracy likes me too much.” With a grin, he pulled him close by his belt loops.

Stiles sighed. “Tell her I’ll test wolfsbane on her if she tries to make a move on you.” He wasn't all that bothered by her because he trusted Theo to behave like a decent human being for a change. But if he felt better thinking Stiles would mark his territory the way he was going to, he could humour him; unless it was getting out of hand. After all, it’s not like it would hurt anyone if people knew Theo wasn’t on the market any longer.

“I will.”

Stiles smiled running his fingers through the short strands before pulling Theo in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I got inspired by a prompt I found on Pinterest but I must've deleted it. ... Well, shit. If I find it, I'll add it! 
> 
> On another note, if you have a prompt or anything hit me up on my [My Tumblr](https://msmischief101.tumblr.com/). If you want to, no pressure here. ;)


End file.
